marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds 2
S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds is an individual combat event between Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your strength as an individual agent. Details *Prove your mettle by battling other agents. *Move up the S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks for a special bonus in future events! *You can now choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to strive for. Once you've made your choice, you cannot change, do choose carefully. *After you get a high enough S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, you'll battle against other agents to determine who can reach the pinnacle. Once Agents reach the 14th S.H.I.E.L.D. rank, they'll be grouped against other similarly ranked Agents in a tournament style bracket system. The Agent who obtains the highest amount of shards in a given time period advances. *This time, if your tournament performance isn't up to S.H.I.E.L.D. standards, you can lose your rank. New Cards Introduced *[Demon Quicksilver|[Speed Demon Quicksilver]] *[Experiment Abomination|[Gamma Experiment Abomination]] *[Watch Adam Warlock|[Infinity Watch Adam Warlock]] *[Soldier Mockingbird|[Super Soldier Mockingbird]] SSR Reward Options During this Proving Grounds event, you'll get to choose between 3 different SSR reward cards to try to win. 1 is a new card, and 2 are cards that are no longer available. Once you choose your reward card, you cannot change it, so choose wisely. *[Experiment Abomination|[Gamma Experiment Abomination]] *[Founder Mystique|[Brotherhood Founder Mystique]] *[Gun Winter Soldier|[Smoking Gun Winter Soldier]] Title Positions Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank will depend on how many yellow ISO-8 shards you get! This time there are 13 ranks. The S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you get in this event will have bonus effects in future Raid or S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training events. Achieve the highest S.H.I.E.L.D. rank in this event to benefit your progress in future events! *Your S.H.I.E.L.D. rank from the last Readiness Training carries over and the S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you reach in this Readiness Training will carry over until the next Readiness Training event. Your shard progression will start at the base shard requirement for the highest rank you've achieved so far. Rewards Play Bonuses During the event period, play daily and get one battle session power pack. Use the power pack to battle against other agents! * Battle session power packs will be devoured by Galactus after Sep. 9th 01:00 am (ET). * You can only get the play bonus daily * Got to the My Page screen to get your play bonus. * Any unused ISO-8 shards from this event will not carry over to the next Proving Grounds. Please be careful. Victory Rewards Defeating another agent in Proving Grounds will give you 1 ISO-8 shard for each 10 attack power you use. Attacking with a deckt that has an attack power cost of 100 will give you 10 shards if you are victorious. You can get promoted to the next S.H.I.E.L.D. rank by reaching a determined threshold of accumulated ISO-8 shards. The more attack power you use for your attack, the more ISO-8 shards you will get, allowing you to reach your promotion faster. * If you win with an attack power cost lower than 10, you will not receive any ISO-8 shards. * Your attack power will be rounded when determining how many shards you will receive. For example, attacking with 15, 16, 17, 18, or 19 attack power you will receive two ISO-8 shards. Attacking with 14, 13, 12, or 11 attack power will only net you one ISO-8 shard. * Unused ISO-8 shards will not carry over to the next Proving Grounds, so please be careful. Unstoppable Bonuses Win Streak Equals Unstoppable Bonus! * You can go on a win streak regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D. rank you are. * You get bonuses at the 5, 10, 15, and 20 win streak mark. * After you reach a 20 win streak, you will get 2 [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] every additional 10 wins. * Win streaks are reset when you lose a battle or when you retreat from training. Unstoppable Bonuses: 5 Win Streak: 10,000 Silver 10 Win Streak: 25,000 Silver 15 Win Streak: 50,000 Silver 20 Win Streak: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] Accumulated ISO-8 Shard Rewards Yellow ISO-8 Shard Processors *Note: On the third processor, you can also choose [Founder Mystique|[Brotherhood Founder Mystique]] or [Gun Winter Soldier|[Smoking Gun Winter Soldier]] as reward options instead of [Experiment Abomination|[Gamma Experiment Abomination]]. Tourney Point Rewards Players will get tourney points based on their S.H.I.E.L.D. rank after a pool has ended. Accumulate enough tourney points and get the rewards below. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 90%; text-align:center;" |+Pool Tourney Points and ISO-8 Shard Demotion Cut-Off |- ! width=40% align=center | Title ! width=15% align=center | Points Awarded ! width=45% align=center | Demotion Cutoff |- |Operational Director |6 |300 |- |Regional Director |5 |250 |- |Assistant Director |4 |150 |- |Tactical Officer |3 |100 |- |Special Officer |2 |50 |- |Divisional Officer |1 |None |-} 30 Tourney Points: [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] x3 27 Tourney Points: [Demon Quicksilver|[Speed Demon Quicksilver]] x1 24 Tourney Points: [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] x1 20 Tourney Points: Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 19 Tourney Points: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] x2 16 Tourney Points: Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 15 Tourney Points: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] x1 13 Tourney Points: Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 9 Tourney Points: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] x1 6 Tourney Points: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] x1 5 Tourney Points: 1000 Rally Points 4 Tourney Points: 10,000 Silver 3 Tourney Points: [Up ISO-8|[Level Up ISO-8]] x1 2 Tourney Points: 1000 Rally Points 1 Tourney Point: 10,000 Silver * Tourney point rewards will be sent directly to your Present List after you have accumulated the required number of points.